magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami
Japanese Title: 魔法の天使 クリィミーマミ English Title: Magical Angel Creamy Mami (Literal) Italian Title: L'incantevole Creamy Spanish Title: El broche encantado French Title: Creamy, merveilleuse Creamy Chinese Title: 魔法小天使(TW)/我係小忌廉(HK)/我是小甜甜(China) Vietnamese Title: '''Thiên thần Phép thuật Creamy Mami Plot Yū Morisawa is an ordinary 10-year-old girl, until she sees a spaceship floating in the sky. Carried into the ship, she helps Pino Pino find the Feather Star. In thanks for her assistance he grants her a magical wand, which allows her to transform into a 16-year old girl, for one year. She is also given two cats from Feather Star, Posi and Nega, who are to watch over her while she has magical powers. While wandering around the city as a teenager, she accidentally ends up on TV and asked to sing, which the magic enables her to do remarkably well. Using the alias of Creamy Mami, she becomes an overnight success, and is soon sought to begin a professional career as an idol under Parthenon Productions. Along the way, she also meets past residents of Feather Star and supernatural beings. In addition, she must fight against Snake Joe, a shady character of the rival LP Productions, who is always trying to steal her away and Megumi-chan, another one of Parthenon Productions' top stars. Episode List OVAS '''1- "Eien no Once More" ("Forever Once More") (魔法の天使クリィミーマミ　永遠のワンスモア) Airdate: October 28, 1984 The first 45 minutes is a recap of the original series and the remaining 40 minutes has a new story. Two months after Creamy Mami's final concert, rumors began to spread that Mami was making a come back, and if that wasn't surprising enough, Tachibana starts a "Project M" and that seems to have something to do with Mami's come back. As word of Mami's concert reaches the public, Yuu dosen't belive it. Yuu, Megumi, Toshio, Midori, Kidokoro make a plan to get to the bottom of it. '2- "Lovely Serenade"' Airdate: March 28, 1985 An anime music video with songs from the anime series. '3- "Long Goodbye"' (魔法の天使クリィミーマミ　ロング・グッドバイ) Airdate: June 15, 1985 Shingo is planning the film "A Story of Two Worlds" starring Megumi. Yuu's transformation into Creamy Mami is happening without her wanting it. She is asked to star in the film too. But the magic doesn't last... '4- "Mahou no Princess Minky Momo vs. Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami"' (魔法のプリンセスミンキーモモvs魔法の天使クリィーミーマミ) Airdate: August 3, 1985 Shown as a bonus movie with the theatrical screening of Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami: Long Goodbye and Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume no Naka no Rondo. '5- "Curtain Call"' (魔法の天使クリィミーマミ　カーテンコール) Airdate: February 1, 1986 A collection of music videos, some are new original songs, others are classics from the series. '6- "Adesugata Mahou no Sannin Musume" ("Charming Figures of the Magical Girl Trio")' (艶姿魔法の三人娘 マミ·ペルシャ·エミ) Airdate: March 28, 1986 A recap-heavy crossover special in which Mami, Persia, and Emi go to a hot spring together. '7- "Perfect Memory"' (魔法の天使 クリィミーマミ パーフェクトメモリー) Airdate: March 28, 1987 An OVA supercut of Eien no Once More, Long Goodbye, and Curtain Call. One new animated feature is a fake Creamy Mami commercial for Creamy Soap. The feature then goes on to promote the Majokko Club Yoningumi: A Kuukan kara no Alien X release for later that year. This entry will only reflect the new footage. '8- "Majokko Club Yoningumi: A Kuukan kara no Alien X" ("Alien X from A Zone")' (魔女っ子クラブ4人組 A空間からのエイリアンX) Airdate: July 28, 1987 Yuu, Persia, Mai and Yumi are together in a science fiction-like adventure. An awful monster assault young and beautiful girls, leaving them transformed into ugly hags: only our four magical girls with their powers can fly to the space and fight for Earth 's sake, so Yuu transforms into Creamy Mami, Mai into Magical Emi, Persia into Fairy and little Yumi draws space suits for all of them. '9- "Otogibanashi" ("Picture Drama")' (魔法の天使クリィミーマミのおとぎ話) Airdate: May 28, 2014 A brand new picture drama made for the BD Memorial Box set of Creamy Mami. The cast is put into a Cinderella story. Picture Gallery Video Gallery 'Openings' 'Endings' 'Transformations' Category:Anime Category:1980-1989 Category:Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami Page Category:2010-2019